The present invention relates to a process for the catalytic hydrogenation of unsaturated organic compounds that can be carried out at low temperatures and pressures. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for the hydrogenation of ketones and aldehydes to alcohols using organometallic tungsten (W) and molybdenum (Mo) complexes as catalysts.
Hydrogenation reactions involve the addition of hydrogen to an organic compound whereby, for example, a ketone can be reduced to an alcohol. Prior art processes have generally required the presence of a heterogeneous catalyst with a solid phase of platinum, rhodium, palladium or nickel along with relatively high hydrogen pressure and elevated temperature.
Traditional homogeneous catalysts for hydrogenation of ketones or aldehydes use precious metals such as rhodium (Rh), iridium (Ir) or ruthenium (Ru), which are extremely expensive and, therefore, frequently uneconomical. In contrast, the catalysts of the present invention, which use either molybdenum (Mo) or tungsten (W), are much less expensive to prepare, and, thus, offer economic advantages.